Unexpected Love - Lee x OC
by Katsu-Cha
Summary: Mindless dreams of Sakura turn into a girl that Lee never though high of, and soon he found out a small liking a strong need from a simple, non-existant encounter. *OC INCLUDED, NOT AN X READER*


**Written lazily for my good friend Lizzie. It's her OC Kaoru Miamoto x Rock Lee.**

**It's really lazily written. I felt like Shikamaru while writing it, ugh. I'm sorry it's not that well written Lizzie.**

**It's Lee's Third Person Omniscient Point of View.**

**I hope you enjoy, Lizzie.**

* * *

><p>Silky green leaves flew from the tops of the trees, covering the ground everywhere. The wind was going off and on today, knocking more and more leaves off every time. The clouds moved overhead like fluffy marshmallows painted on a pastel blue canvas. The sun barely shined out from behind the clouds, making a cool breeze cover Konohagakure.<p>

Lee lay on his back on the soft yet prickly grass, staring up at the blue canvas. The leaves danced around him, one even falling on his nose. He stared down at his nose where the leaf had fallen, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. A smile curved on to his face as he attempted to blow the leaf off of his nose. What was originally a fun game turned in to a challenge for himself. After a few times, he managed to fling the leaf off of his nose. What a nice day, Lee thought.

He was supposed to be training, however. He was supposed to be doing five hundred kicks to a tree stump, something he would've completed in a few minutes already, but he just didn't feel like training today. That was something that would have made Gai believe something was seriously wrong with Lee. But, who would want to train on a day like this, rather than just lying down and relaxing to the beautiful scenery? He barely ever had time to himself. He barely had time to just lie down and think.

The onyx haired boy smiled again, laying his head farther back in to the beautiful green grass, closing his eyes as he adjusted to this nice position. It felt like he was floating on puffy green clouds drifting along in a wind current. Surely, just one nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Lee?" a voice called from above him. And in the middle of a great dream where he went on a date with Sakura, too. He groaned, turning to his side, trying to tell the person he didn't want to wake up. No matter who it was, even if it was Gai, he didn't want to wake up. He was too lost in the moment.

"Lee!" the voice said again, this time in a frantic tone. The voice was unable of being mistaken. It was of course, his most honorable Sensei, Gai.

"Calm down Sensei," a feminine voice followed, another voice to not be mistaken. TenTen. "He's just sleeping. For once, he probably decided to take a break from his training regime."

"Lee, wake up! You're wasting your youth!" Gai yelled again, causing another grunt from Lee to escape. The young Taijutsu master raised his hand and shooed them both away. He turned again, this time on to his stomach, and continued to doze off.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone, Gai Sensei? It's obvious he's anything but interested in what you're saying. Besides, Lee hasn't had a break in awhile. Those muscles of his must be aching!" TenTen exaggerating, knowing that not to be true. Even if Lee's arms were ripped off, he would still be up and practicing with his beloved Sensei.

"Leave him alone? You suggest we leave Lee alone? He's just lying there, probably dying, and you suggest we leave him alone?" Gai sobbed, a river of tears rushing down his nicely chiseled face.

TenTen sighed. "C'mon Sensei," she said, grabbing Gai Sensei by the collar of his Jonin jacket. "He's probably just tired. He's not dying." The older, stronger Jonin Sensei squirmed and reached out to Lee as a mere Genin dragged him away from his favorite student.

"No, Lee!" Gai yelled, being obnoxiously loud. He yelled as TenTen hit him in his neck, knocking him out so they wouldn't attract attention.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura giggled and laughed in Lee's dream world, staring at him with her gorgeous green eyes. "Wow Lee, I never knew how funny you were!" she laughed, placing her own hand on his. Lee grinned, his teeth sparkling.<em>

_"Well, I am in the prime of my youth!" he said, staring back in to her warm green eyes. The eyes that he loved and could never get enough of._

_"Why was I so blind? Behind those eyebrows is someone who I've been looking for my whole entire life…" Sakura said, wiping some of her short pink hair out of her face. Lee blushed a dark red, gulping down some spit. Sakura was confessing first this time? "Just between you and I, Lee, I love you more than Sasuke." The pink haired girl leaned in, pressing her lips to the Shinobi's. Lee nearly fell off the bench they were both sitting on. Instead, he just leaned in to the kiss, trying to savor it as much as he could._

_When they pulled back, Lee almost screamed. Instead of Sakura, another girl sat in his place. Neji's all time bestie, TenTen's rival, and Gai Sensei's lover's student: Kaoru Miamoto. The dark blue haired girl laughed, her smile almost as big as Lee's._

_"You're a good kisser, Lee," she said, her cheeks the color of cherry blossoms. Her visible brown eye stared in to his own black ones. Was it Kaoru this whole time that he was talking to, or was it Sakura in disguise? No, the voice was definitely Kaoru's. Was he…_

_Was he in love with Kaoru? No, there was no way. Neji would not only kill him, but Kaoru would refuse it. Besides, Sakura was his one and only love. Nothing would ever replace his beloved. Even so…_

_He knew Sakura would never return his feelings. Her heart belonged to Sasuke and Sasuke only. Even though Sasuke left, she still loved him. He had already made his move, getting rejected countless times. Maybe he was in love with Kaoru? They had been spending time a long lately, considering she was receiving Taijutsu training from both him and Gai. Though, Gai only agreed to it because Mikasa would be somewhat grateful for teaching her weakest student._

_His heart pounded like a drum, his face as hot as the sun. Now that he took time to notice, Kaoru was very beautiful. Though in his dream, she looked a lot like Anko, one of the many proctors in the Chunin exams. Her blonde hair was styled the same way, too. Though he knew it was definitely Kaoru, though he didn't want it to be._

_"Well, Lee? Do you return my feelings?" she asked sweetly. Lee stared at her a bit longer, before grinning. "L-Lee?"_

_He shrugged, just leaning in and kissing the girl, filled with a newly found desire and love. Kaoru squealed under the impact of the boy's lips on her own. Lee, without even realizing it, slipped his hand under her Chunin jacket and rubbed up and down from her hips to the side of her chest, deepening the kiss the two were sharing. Did he really feel this way the whole time…?_

* * *

><p>Lee sat up with a jolt, breathing heavily. He wasn't on the grass anymore. He was in his own bed in his own room. Did that really happen? Or was that a dream? Though he felt so safe and secure, there was still another presence in the room. He recognized her by the chakra. Why her?<p>

She sat on the window sill, staring out over Konohagakure. Her short, spiky blue hair was down in her face and she was still in her training attire: her Chunin jacket, her metal fishnet, the Konoha headband on her left arm, and everything else she used to train. Had she brought him home? Lee sat up and groaned, holding his head. His newly discovered feelings confused him.

She turned around and smiled. "Well, you're finally up, sleepy head!" she said excitedly, jumping off the window sill. She walked over to him and tapped his nose. "When I came to the training fields, you were out like a light. So, I brought you back here about seven hours ago. You've been over working yourself again, Lee."

Lee blushed a dark red as she hovered over him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

The blonde raised an eye brown, frowning. "Oi, I don't like mumbling."

The bushy browed teen cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-chan," he responded. Kaoru grunted, throwing her head back.

"Ne, come on. You know I don't like when you add chan! I don't like to be noticed as a girl, you know, then people would think of me as a lesser being! Then I would have to be a Kunoichi, and I don't wanna be a Kunoichi!" she complained, placing her hands on her hips. As cocky as always, Lee thought. "So aforementioned, I want to be called Kaoru or Kaoru-Kun!"

Lee nodded, feeling even more of a blush flower on to his face. He really did like her. She was beautiful and had a colourful personality. How couldn't he like her? "Y-yes, I understand," he responded. He looked up from his lap to stare in to Kaoru's eyes, which were full of care as always. In the dimness of his room, he could clearly see the blush on to her face.

The Kunoichi stared away, glancing over at him. "W-well then, I really should go. The moon is at its highest. Otosan and Nii-san must be worried by now. You take care of yourself, now."

Lee twiddled his thumbs. He was always one to speak an open mind. Why not now? Was it because unlike with Sakura, who he knew would always reject him, he was afraid of getting rejected? Kaoru really wasn't the kind to like guys, since she considered herself a guy, and it was obvious she liked Neji anyway. The two had been friends since the days they were born.

Should he tell her?

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He decided after some quick thought that he would ask. Before Kaoru turned away, Lee grabbed her wrist. The Kunoichi stopped in her tracks, making no objection to the sudden movement.

"Kaoru," he said, strong nervousment and fear in his voice. "I need to a-ask you something. I'm so sorry for being rude."

Kaoru turned around and stared at Lee, her face the color of tomatoes. She looked even more nervous than Lee did. "H-hai, Lee-Kun?"

"I was wondering if…" Lee started, growing even more nervous by each breath. He was never one to hypervenelate, but he couldn't help it right now. Sweat rolled down his face and clumped in his hair. " I was wondering if…you would like to be youthful and…" He gulped and stared up at her, the nervousness in his eyes. "If you would like to be youthful and go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

Blushes were spread across both of their faces. They were clearly visible in the dim light to both parties. Kaoru's face, however, was the reddest. She didn't know how to react. A question she was waiting to hear for forever was coming out of Lee's mouth. She was planning on asking out Lee herself, knowing his some-what shy nature. But this? No one could have ever guessed.

But after awhile, Kaoru found the right words. When she was about to say them, Lee interrupted. "It is okay if you do not return my feelings. But I would like to tell you how I feel. I just realized my own feelings recently. I thought I had wanted to protect Sakura with my life, and I still will, but I found someone even more precious to me. Someone I thought I may have a chance, even if it was very slim. Even though these are new feelings, they have quickly blossomed. I feel as if you understand me and care about me, and I feel the same way. Not only are your personality traits cool, but you are simply beautiful. I can't put these feelings correctly i-in to words, but I hope-"

Kaoru interrupted him with a kiss on the lips. Just like in Lee's dream, her lips were soft and tasted of the sweet candy her parents sold at their family owned store. Her short blue hair rubbed against his cheeks, causing Lee to giggle. Kaoru pulled back, her lips curving in to a small frown.

With a fear filled voice, Kaoru said, "W-what's so funny? Were you actually just kidding?" she responded, becoming shy and shaky. Lee shook his head frantically, pulling her in to another gentle kiss. She gasped upon the sudden impact and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in and embracing the long needed kiss.

After they pulled away, the duo stared in to each other's eyes for a few moments, enjoying the company of one another as a newly formed couple. Lee wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"So,tomorrow at six then?" he asked, nuzzling against her soft hair. Her smell was intoxicating and he loved it.

"Six it is," she responded, cuddling up to him.


End file.
